


Nightmares

by ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Fluff, F/M, Fluff, but not sexy bedtime, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99/pseuds/ihavelovedthestarstoofondly99
Summary: Ray comforts Nora when she has a nightmare.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I hinted on my tumblr about a month ago that I had a few things in the works for this ship, and I'm finally getting around to posting them. Sorry it took me so long. I hope you all enjoy, and kudos/comments are always appreciated.

Nora had been on the Waverider about a week when she woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare. This wasn’t unusual. Nora had nightmares most nights. What made this night different, was that she didn’t wake up on her own. This night, she woke up to Ray repeating her name over and over, his hand in her arm, rubbing it in a soothing gesture, and his face filled with concern. 

“Ray,” Nora croaked out, her voice still rough from sleep. She tried to sit up, and Ray’s other hand moved behind her back to help her. “Did I wake you?”

“No, I was in my lab working and I heard you cry out.” 

She nodded, then considered what he’d said. “What time is it?” She asked. 

“Late,” he answered, “The rest of the team’s already asleep. I was getting ready to go to sleep, myself.” 

Nora looked down. “I’m sorry, you’re probably tired.”   
“No, don’t be. I’m glad I was awake.” His hands were still on her, one on her arm and one on her back, and at this he resumed the soothing movements. He sat down lightly on the edge of her bed, looking at her as if asking permission. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. 

Nora looked at her hands. “I think nightmares might be a natural side effect of 20 years of demon possession.” 

Ray’s brow furrowed. His hands moved to cover hers. “Does this happen often?”

Nora silently cursed herself for her flippant comment. She wanted to curse Ray for caring about her so much, but she couldn’t bring herself to even think the words. “Most nights,” she admitted. 

Ray looked pained at her confession. “Nora...” 

“It’s fine, Ray. I’m fine.” She pulled her hands away from his and he let her, although as soon as she did, she regretted the decision, missing the warmth and comfort they provided. “I’m fine,” she repeated, more kindly this time. “It’s usually about Mallus or... I’m fine, Ray.” She looked up at him, willing him to believe her words. 

“Mallus can’t hurt you anymore. Nora, you’re safe, now.”

“I know that, Ray. It’s just a bad dream. I’m fine.” Nora knew that her frustration wasn’t really directed at Ray - he didn’t deserve that. She just hated being weak, and she didn’t want anyone to think of her that way. 

“Nora, you don’t have to go through this alone. You’re a Legend, now. We’re a team. You don’t have to go through anything alone, ever again.”

“I’m not fragile, Ray!” She snapped. He recoiled just a little and she could tell that her words hurt him. 

Ray stood up, and Nora instantly regretted pushing him away. “I don’t think you’re fragile,” he said. “If you’re sure you’re okay, then I guess I should-“ 

“Wait! Ray... stay. Please.” She scooted over to make room for him on the bed. “I’m sorry. Don’t leave me.” 

She looked down at her blanket, unable to watch him as he made his decision. A moment later, she felt the bed dip under his weight as he joined her. Without saying a word, she lay down and Ray did the same. 

“Nora-“ he said, the same time Nora said, “I’m-“

They both stopped and waited for the other. Ray, ever the gentleman, waited for her to go first. She cleared her throat. “I’m glad you came in here, Ray. I’m glad you woke me up.” Resting her head on his chest, she added, “Thanks for staying with me.” 

Ray wrapped his arms around her and whispered, so quietly Nora almost thought she imagined it, “Anytime, Nora.”   
______________________________________

The next night, Nora had another nightmare, just like the night before, just like every night. This time, just like the night before, she woke to Ray gently shaking her. 

“Nora, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Wait, why are you awake? Were you working again?”

“Oh, um…” Ray looked down at his shoes, seeming embarrassed. 

“Ray Palmer,” Nora sat up. “Were you waiting for me?” 

Ray sat at the edge of her bed and handed her a glass of water that was sitting on her dresser. She hasn’t put it there, so Ray must have brought it in. She took a drink, staring at him all the while, her   
eyes suspicious. 

“You said you have nightmares most nights,” Ray explained. “I didn’t want you to be alone if you had one again.” 

Nora couldn’t decide whether to be angry or touched. “Have you been out there all night?”

“Not all night, no, just a couple of hours.”

“Oh my god,” Nora muttered. “Did you get any sleep?” 

“Well, no, but I’ll be fine.” 

She shook her head, exasperated. “Get in here.” She scooted over to make room and he obliged, once again wrapping his arms around her. 

“You need to sleep sometime, too, you know,” she lectured him. 

Ray made a noncommittal sound. “You needed me,” he said. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Nora snuggled against Ray, letting her head rest on his chest. “What’s there to talk about? Every night I dream about Mallus. Him possessing me, him making me do things... his absence and how sometimes I don’t know what to do without a demon possessing me.” She wondered how Ray would feel about that confession - if he’d let go of her and stare at her with disgust written on his handsome face. She couldn’t blame if he did. She’d been given a second chance at life, and she had no idea what to do with it. 

Ray went still and Nora braced herself for his rejection, but instead, his arms tightened around her. “Nora, you are a strong, intelligent, and powerful woman. You’ve spent the majority of your life being possessed by a demon, and for the first time in your life you’re free. No one could blame you if the transitions a rough one. I know you may feel a little lost right now, but I know you’ll find your way.   
And you’ll always have a place with The Legends.” 

Nora nodded against Ray’s chest, tears in her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered. Ray didn’t reply, but Nora could have sworn she felt him brush a soft kiss against her hair.   
______________________________________

The next night, Nora went to bed, same as always, but she didn’t fall asleep. After two nights in Ray’s arms, sleeping alone almost felt wrong. Her pillow couldn’t compare to Ray’s chest - his heartbeat sounding in her ears, the steady rise and fall of his breath lulling her to sleep. She lay in bed for several hours, tossing and turning, before eventually giving up. 

“Gideon, what time is it?” Nora whispered to the dark room. 

“Just after 1:00 am, Miss Darhk,” came the AI’s reply. 

Nora wondered if Ray was awake. She considered going to find him - something told her that if she showed up at his door, he wouldn’t turn her away. Then again, knowing Ray, he wasn’t asleep. She considered what had happened last night, how he’d waited up in case she needed him. She wondered if he’d done the same again tonight. 

She stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she wasn’t at all surprised to find Ray leaning against the wall next to it. He looked tired, nearly sleeping standing up. At the sight of her, he startled awake. She regarded him drily. “You may as well come in,” she said, stepping aside. 

Ray stepped into her room. “Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?” 

“No,” she told him, “I just couldn’t sleep. And you’ve got to stop doing that, waiting outside my door. A. You need to sleep, and B. It’s a little creepy.” 

Ray looked abashed, and a little surprised, at that. “I didn’t mean to be creepy. I just-“

“Wanted to make sure I was okay,” Nora finished for him. “I know.” 

“Yeah,” Ray nodded, a small smile on his face. “So, are you okay? Was there a reason you couldn’t sleep?”

“Oh,” Nora said, looking down, unable to meet his eyes. She couldn’t tell him that she couldn’t sleep because she missed being in his arms. “No. I don’t know. Just feeling a little restless, I guess.” 

“You know,” Ray said, “Chamomile tea really helps with falling and staying asleep.” He held his hand out to her, an obvious invitation. “I could make you a cup, if you’d like.”

Nora let out a short laugh and shook her head in disbelief. Truthfully, she didn’t know why this surprised her. Of course he would want to make her tea. “Sure,” she said, placing her hand in Ray’s.   
_____________________________________________

Ten minutes later, Nora and Ray were in the kitchen and he was handing her a steaming cup of tea. “Chamomile tea is a pretty popular choice for helping people sleep, but some people prefer passionflower tea, although there is less research supporting that helping with sleep,” he told her. 

Nora smiled and took the mug from Ray. “Thank you,” she said. “Maybe we’ll have to try the passionflower stuff next time.” She took a sip. It was stronger than she had expected, and the flavor wasn’t her favorite, but it she appreciated the warmth. She’d never been a tea-drinker before, but sitting here in the middle of the night with Ray and a mug of steaming tea somehow felt more right than anything in her life ever had. A little voice inside Nora whispered that maybe this could be her life from now on. 

Ray was still talking, and Nora felt guilty for ignoring him as she tuned back into to hear him finish what he was saying. “…research also suggests that turkey helps improve sleep, as do certain nuts such as almonds and walnuts. We can get Gideon to fabricate something for you, if you’re hungry.” 

Nora reached across the table and put her hand on top of Ray’s. “I’m good, Ray, but thank you,” she said, giving his hand a little squeeze. 

The next ten minutes passed mostly in silence, the two of them, as if by a silent agreement, seeming okay just to enjoy each other’s company. When they had both finished their tea, Nora stood up and took her mug to the sink. “Well, I guess it’s time to go back to bed,” she said. “To see if the tea did much good.” 

“I guess so,” Ray said, joining her at the sink and rinsing out his own mug. 

He held her hand as they walked back to her room. Once there, however, he stopped outside her door. “Goodnight, Nora,” he said softly. “Sweet dreams.” 

“You’re not coming in?” Nora asked, trying not to look disappointed. Ray looked surprised and Nora couldn’t stop the blush from covering her cheeks. “I mean you don’t have to or anything… it doesn’t matter, I just…” She looked up at him, forcing herself to meet his eyes. “That way you’ll know if I have any nightmares.” 

She leaned against her door frame, watching him, her hand still in his. He smiled. “Well if you put it that way…” He said. She smiled and began to lead him into her room, when he stopped her. “Only if you’re sure, Nora,” he said. 

“I am,” she answered, unable to stop the blush that was spreading over her cheeks. “The truth is,” she stared at his feet, “I think I sleep better with you there.” 

He was silent and she risked a look at his face. He was smiling and his eyes were soft as he regarded her. “Me too, Nora.” 

She smiled back at him, still a little shy, but happy as well. “Come on,” she said, leading him into her room once more.


End file.
